Chipmunks and Chipettes on Tour
by MasterBSmith
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes receive news that they are wanted to go on tour and they happily accept but can they overcome the challenges that are set before them and find love that seems so obvious.
1. News

Chipmunks and Chipettes on Tour

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. This story will be based on the CGI version.

Chapter 1 – News

A new day had arisen in the Seville household and Dave was getting out of his bed. Standing up from his bed he became to stretch and make his way towards his wardrobe to get changed. Meanwhile in the room across the hall Simon has also awoken and looked around his shared room with not only the Chipmunks but Chipettes now.

Ever since the incident with Ian Hawk, Dave had opened his arms to the Chipettes and they could not be happier to accept it. Simon was also happy about the new additions and was very much enjoying the company. Simon also knew that Theodore was happy with the new additions but outwardly Alvin wasn't.

Alvin and Brittany would always argue whenever they could but Simon and the others knew they meant no harm but neither of them knew so kept arguing. Dave had got them 3 bunk beds and put them in the place of the previous beds for the Chipmunks. Alvin and Brittany shared a bunk bed much to their outward disgust, Alvin on the top bunk and Brittany on the bottom.

Simon was sharing a bunk with Jeanette, and once again Simon was on the top bunk and Jeanette on the bottom. Finally there was Theodore and Eleanor that were sharing the last bunk, Theodore on top and Eleanor on bottom.

Simon being the only one that was able to wake up early had taken it upon himself to wake everyone up in the morning. He stared with Jeanette since she was below him. Simon quietly climbed down from his bunk and shake her gently on the shoulder.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked quietly.

"Hmm" Jeanette murmured as she turned over in her bed.

"It's time to get up Jeanette. Would you mind helping wake the others up?" Simon asked.

"Mmm sure, just give me one minute." Jeanette said as she yawned and stretched in bed.

"Ok if you take Theo and Eleanor I'll try and get Alvin and Brittany up." Simon said as he moved towards Alvin and Brittanys bed. Jeanette only mumbled in response. Simon decided that it would probably be easier to try and wake up Brittany first because he knew they were on good terms and she would more or likely get up without too much complaining.

After making his way over to Brittany's bed Simon did what he did with Jeanette and proceeded to shake her softly on the shoulder.

"Brittany?" Simon asked quietly.

"Huh, oh hey Simon." Brittany said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Britt, it's time to get up if you want to go in the bathroom first before I wake up Alvin." Simon said.

"Yes please!" Brittany said as she instantly sat up in bed and was about to make her way towards the door but before she could Simon gently grabbed hold of her arm making Brittany turn around to look at him.

"Look Brittany, I know Alvin can be self centred and ignorant sometimes-" Simon said before he was interrupted by Brittany.

"You got that right!" She exclaimed.

"As I was saying, I know he can be all of that but don't you think you could make an effort to be nice to him today." Simon asked quietly.

"Why should I be nice to him Simon, you've seen how he is, he is just so insufferable sometimes!" Brittany said as she released herself from Simons grip.

"Believe me I know Brittany. I've have to live with him my whole life, but under that hard skin there is softness it's just hard to get him to reveal. If he cares about someone enough that soft side will reveal it self and hopefully if this arguing stops then maybe the soft side will come out." Simon finished and found Brittany looking at him sadly.

"I'll try Simon, I really will but you know I can't not step up to defend myself if he goes at me." Brittany said as she turned to leave the room.

"I know Brittany, all I am asking is to try." Simon said as Brittany turned to look at him one last time before leaving the room. Unbeknownst to the rest of the room Alvin was lying in his bed and heard the whole thing but as soon as he heard Simon climbing up the bed he closed his eyes once again.

"Alvin?" Simon asked once again whilst he tried shake him awake.

"Yeah, I'm awake unfortunately." Alvin said as he rolled over in his bed to face Simon.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Brittany, I want you two to try and stop arguing." Simon said flatly.

"Pff, I will only stop if she does, she gets on my nerves so much sometimes." Alvin said in return.

"Alvin. Don't make this any harder, she promised me she was going to try and stop this unnecessary arguing and I want you to promise me that you will try and stop aswell. The rest of us are getting fed up with the arguing and just want to be a family." Simon finished.

"I'll try." Alvin said simply before making his way towards the door and into the chipmunks bathroom.

20 minutes later Alvin joined rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes downstairs where Dave was up and making them breakfast.

"Morning Alvin did you sleep well?" Dave asked not looking away from cooking.

"Aswell as possible Dave." Alvin said as he sat down next to Simon and mad an attempt to smile at him as best as Alvin could do.

The next 10 minutes went pass quickly and quietly as they all sat and had their breakfast. Dave had noticed the tension building in the room and decided to ask about it.

"Ok let it out." Dave said impatiently.

They all looked and gave him a look as if to say '_do you really need to ask.'_

"It's Monday Dave!" They all exclaimed loudly at once.

"Oh come on guys I thought we went over this, you aren't going to get out of school, you need to get an education whether you are world renowned rock stars or not." Dave said as he got up and collected all of their plates and went to wash up.

"Now get all of your things we are leaving in 10 minutes." Dave said. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes jumped off the seats and leaped towards their room. They all appeared 5 minutes later with their backpacks and Dave ushered them out towards the car and they all entered into the back.

2 minutes into the drive Alvin was getting bored and asked "Dave can we put the radio on." To which Dave responded. "Sure Alvin." As soon as the the radio came on the caster said.

"_Now we have a special song to play right now and this goes out to all the Chipmunks and Chipette fans as we have, We are family!" _

Alvin looked at the others and said. "You ready?" They all nodded and stood up to unclip there belts and took their positions as the song started.

All:

We are family (oh, woah)

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by (and)

Chipettes:

And we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie (oh)

All:

Just let me state for the record (we're giving love)

We're giving love in a family dose

We are family (yeah)

I got all my sisters with me (woah)

We are family (yeah)

Get up everybody and sing (and sing it to me baby)

We are family (woah)

Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)

Chipettes:

No we don't get depressed

All:

Here's what we call our golden rule

All I want, all that I need (all that I want)

Is to rock with my family (family)

All I want, all that I need (all that I need)

I got here with my family

We are family (family, family)

I got all my brothers with me (got the brothers with me, baby yeah)

We are family (ah)

Chipmunks:

We are family (oh, woah)

We are family (woah, yeah)

Brittany:

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by (and)

And we fly just like birds of a feather

I won't tell no lie (oh)

All of the people around us they say

Can they be that close? (oh)

Just let me state for the record (we're giving love)

We're giving love in a family dose

Chipettes:

We are family (yeah)

I got all my sisters with me (woah)

We are family (yeah)

Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me baby)

Chipmunks:

We are family (yes we are)

I got all my brothers with me (I got my brothers with me)

We are family (oh)

Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)

Alvin:

Living life is fun and we've just begun

To get our share of the world's delights (high)

High hopes we have for the future

And our goal's in sight (we)

No we don't get depressed

Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

You won't go wrong

This is our family jewel

Chipettes:

We are family (Yeah)

I got all my sisters with me (woah)

We are family (yes we are)

Get up everybody and sing (I want you to sing it to me)

Chipmunks:

We are family (family, family)

I got all my brothers with me (got the brothers with me, don't you know)

We are family (oh, don't you know)

Get up everybody and sing (get up baby and sing)

We are family

We are family

We are family

We are family

Chipettes:

We are family (family, family)

I got all my sisters with me (woah)

We are family (oh)

Get up everybody and sing (get up, get up, get up, get up and sing)

Chipmunks:

We are family (family, family)

I got all my brothers with me (got the brothers with me, don't you know)

We are family (ah)

Get up everybody and sing (oh yeah, hey yeah, ah)

They finished the song and looked at their counterparts smiling. Simon even caught Alvin and Brittany smiling at one another.

"That was amazing guys. But next time can we keep the seat belts on or do it outside car we don't want an accident." Dave said looking back at them.

The all just ignored Dave as they continued to smile and sat down once again. Before they knew it they had arrived at school and got out of the car quickly to Daves astonishment.

"Good bye guys, I'll pick you up after school." Dave said leaning out of the car window.

"Goodbye Dave!" They all exclaimed happily. Brittany and Jeanette took off towards the school with Theodore and Eleanor in tow leaving Simon and Alvin to walk in slowly.

"I'm glad you asked to put the radio on Alvin." Simon said as they kept walking.

"I didn't know that song would be on when I asked Simon."

"I know Alvin but you were the one that asked us if we wanted to sing it and we did, I'm proud of you Alvin. Let's try and keep the mood up all day ok." Simon said as he faced Alvin.

"Yeah let's do it, I still don't like school but I'll try. My first lesson is with Britt, I just hope it isn't awkward since that conversation this morning."

"You were awake weren't you." Simon said as they entered the school.

"I'm that easy to read huh. Yeah I was but I didn't want Britt to know that I was." Alvin said as he approached his locker.

"I'm sure it will be fine Alvin, you two get on when you aren't arguing so maybe just be nice and if you get angry at something try to contain it or take it out on something other than Brittany."

"Like what a pencil? I have already broke 10 since we started coming to school and Dave is starting to wonder where they are going." Alvin chuckled at the memory.

"Or you could just not get angry."

Alvin just snorted at that. "That's unlikely and you know it."

Before Simon could reply the bell sounded signally the start of their first lesson. "I'll see you soon Alvin." Simon said as he fist bumped him and walked towards his first lesson. Alvin huffed and grabbed the books he needed and made his way towards his first lesson, Maths.

In typical Alvin fashion he turned up as soon as the bell rang to notice all students that lesson was starting.

"Oh Alvin, how nice it is of you to join us." Miss Walker said.

"Sorry for being late Miss." Alvin replied sincerely, shocking everyone in the class especially Brittany and Miss Walker, as he made his way over to his seat next to Brittany.

"Uh Alvin are you ok?" Brittany asked when Alvin sat down.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be Britt?" Alvin replied happily.

"Never mind." Brittany replied quickly.

The lesson went on as normal but Alvin was answering questions shocking many in the class but they quickly moved on and enjoyed it. Alvin noticed that Brittany was struggling a bit with some of the questions and decided to ask if she needed help.

"Do you need help Britt?" Alvin asked politely.

"I don't need your help!" Brittany snapped harshly forgetting Alvins good mood and think he was trying to upstage her. Brittany quickly noticed her mistake after looking at the shift in emotions in Alvins face and corrected herself.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just not used to you being this-"

"Nice." Alvin finished off for her.

"Yeah… sorry I snapped. I could use some help though." Brittany replied shyly.

Alvin got to work straight away teaching Brittany mathematics whilst doing his own work. The rest of the lesson went smoothly and Alvin and Brittany were getting along much better. Miss Walker was pleasantly surprised by Alvins attitude and made it known that she was proud of him. Simon and the others gathered at their lunch table after grabbing items from the buffet and were surprised to see Alvin walking into the lunch hall happily chatting away with Brittany.

Simon was the only one that didn't have his mouth agape as was just secretly proud of Alvin for making a good impression but Simon knew that it would take a lot more than being nice for one day to make up for what he has done to Brittany over the last couple of months.

"What are you going to get Alvin?" Brittany asked as they made their way through the buffet being pushed along on their trays.

"You know what Britt, I think I'll let you choose, you have good tastes." Alvin said smiling at Brittany.

"Oh ok! You don't know what you have got yourself into now Alvin." Brittany said smirking before looking away at the options. Alvin hopped off the table and joined the others, they were all staring at him as if he had changed.

"What? Do I have something on me?" Alvin asked looking back at the others.

Simon was the first to recover and was quick to respond. "Nothing Alvin, how has your day been?"

"Yeah good, although I want school to end." Alvin said as he slouched down on the table.

"What's with letting Brittany pick your lunch?" Simon asked.

"Oh I was getting bored of what I normally had so I let her pick it since she has different tastes." Alvin said resting his head on his arms.

A couple more minutes passed and Brittany had finally chosen her and Alvins lunch and brought it over to the others table where Alvin had managed to fall asleep.

"Was I that long that he fell asleep?" Brittany asked when he jumped up onto the table.

"No you were only a couple of minutes but he must be really tired." Jeanette responded simply.

"Do you think I should wake him up Simon? I did bring his food after all." Brittany asked once again looking at Simon.

"You might aswell Britt, after all he won't wake up on his own." Simon said.

Brittany went over to Alvins sleeping body and shook him gently. Alvin grumbled but didn't move. "It's too early Dave, just a bit longer." Brittany took a double take and then burst out laughing along with the others. Alvin looked up from his arms and his eyes widened realising what he said and who he had said it to.

"Ugh I hate my life." Alvin said again burying his head in his arms once again.

After a couple more minutes Brittany and the others stopped laughing. Brittany once again moved towards Alvin and dragged his tray of food towards him.

"I got you your food Alvin, hope you like it." Brittany said with a smirk before turning back to her own food.

Alvin looked over what was on his plate and instantly grimaced upon seeing something green. "Uh Britt what the hell are these." Alvin asked pointing at a pot of grapes.

"Alvin those are grapes and they are healthy." Brittany said continuing to smirk at him whilst the others were laughing between themselves.

"Urgh." Alvin said simply.

"Just try it Alvin it's not going to kill you, if anything it will make you healthier."

Begrudgingly Alvin bit into the grape and was pleasantly surprised by the taste but didn't let it know to the others. "So?" Brittany asked looking at him.

"It's ok I guess." Alvin said quietly but they all heard it. They all recognised the tone and decided not to push it any further. The rest of the day went smoothly apart from the odd time when Alvin fell asleep in class and had to be woken up by one of the group.

School ended and the group met outside where Dave was waiting for them in the car. "Afternoon guys, hop in the car and we will head home." Dave said, no one complained and soon they were all home. The Chipmunks and Chipettes did their homework begrudgingly and soon enough Dave had made them tea and they were all eating at the table.

"So guys how was school, I would have asked earlier but you all looked so tired." Dave said looking up from his tea.

"Yeah we were all really tired Dave, school takes more out of you then you realise." Simon said.

"Believe me I know guys it's very tiring-" Dave said before he was interrupted by a phone ringing. He took a quick look back at everyone and was met with shrugs so he stood up from his seat and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"_Hello, is this Dave Seville?" _The person on the phone asked.

"Yes who is asking."

"_Hello Dave, my name is Jeff Bezos and I would like to headline fund a tour of the US for the Chipmunks and Chipettes." _Jeff responded calmly.

"W-what?" Dave said shocked.

"_I know this all very sudden but the Chipmunks and Chipettes are extremely talented and I know for sure that I and the rest of US would love to have them go on tour." _

"I am honoured Mr Bezos-" Dave was interrupted once again.

"_Jeff, please I insist." _

"Thank Jeff, I am just going to put you on hold for a minute whilst I ask the guys." Dave said.

"_I understand." _

Dave put the phone down on the counter and turned around to the Chipmunks and Chipettes that were waiting in suspense. "Guys how would it sound if all of you, together as six, went on a tour of the US!" Dave said excitedly. There was a series of screams from the girls as they huddled together and the boys just stood their mouths agape before they were also engulfed in hugs from their individual counterparts.

Brittany and Alvin, Jeanette and Simon, Theodore and Eleanor all looked at the other and unanimously decided without speaking. "Yes!" They all screamed happily before once again hugging their counterparts. Dave stood their a while longer staring at them before turning back to the phone and picking it up.

_"I'll take that as a unanimous yes." _Jeff said whilst chuckling.

"It would be an honour Jeff for them to be able to do this." Dave said whilst trying to hold back tears.

Alvin and Brittany were still looking at each other and couldn't believe what they had gotten themselves into. "I can't believe it Alvin, we're going on tour!" Brittany squealed happily still holding onto Alvins paws.

"I know I can't wait, I've always to go on tour and to do it with all of you is amazing!" Alvin said excitedly.

Simon and Jeanette has gotten over the excitement and were watching the exchange between Alvin and Brittany. "They are so into each other but neither of them know it because they keep arguing." Simon said.

"Yep, how long do you reckon it will take?" Jeanette said leaning her head on Simons shoulder.

"Until someone either says something to the other or they prove their love to each other, so maybe 10 years." Simon finished jokingly.

Jeanette responding by lightly punching him in the arm and saying. "Don't be so harsh."

"I'm only joking, but in all seriousness this tour couldn't have come at better time because I think it will happen on tour." Simon said.

"I agree." Jeanette said simply.

"_I'll be sending someone over to collect you and the Chipmunks and Chipettes to bring you to the tower to talk over details, say 4pm tomorrow?" _Jeff asked.

"Sounds good, I'll have them ready, thank you for this opportunity Jeff, it means a lot to them and me." Dave said with tears falling down his face.

"_It is my pleasure Dave, I personally can't wait." _Jeff said and put the phone down.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think and if there is any improvements I can make. See you on the next chapter.


	2. Plans

Chipmunks and Chipettes on Tour

Disclaimer – I don't own anything

Chapter 2 – Plans

4pm the next day could not have come around sooner for the Seville family. True to his word a car arrived outside the Seville household at bang on 4pm and it was not an ordinary car, it was limousine.

"I-is that our car Dave?" Alvin said at a loss for words.

"I believe so, you Mr Bezos is very wealthy person so it doesn't surprise me." Dave said in reply.

"Doesn't surprise me either, this is what I am used too." Brittany said in a smug voice and she bounded off towards the car.

The car door was open for them by the driver and they were all in awe at the inside of the limo, except Brittany who decided to just lounge around on the large sofa like seats on both sides.

"Whoa." Jeanette said as stared around at the very luxurious car.

"Now this is what I call five star treatment!" Alvin shouted as he jumped from seat to seat.

"Alvin, calm down, you are going to have to get used to this, at least for now." Dave said as he took a seat and the car started to move away. The drive was fairly short as they didn't leave far from the city and before they knew they had arrived at the tallest building in the city. They were once again greeted with luxury as they entered the massive building.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Amazon headquarters, Mr Bezos is eagerly waiting your arrival." The woman at the front desk said.

"Well let's not keep waiting, come on guys." Dave said as they were guided towards the elevator where a card was scan to allow access to Mr Bezos's personal levels. The elevator just kept going and going for what felt like 10 minutes before they reached their destination. Once they arrived they once again ushered in a certain direction to what looked like a conference room.

Upon entering the room they all saw Jeff Bezos and another man talking at the end of a long table. It wasn't long before they excused themselves from their conversation and greeted the new arrivals.

"Ah the Seville's, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Jeff said as he shook hands with Dave and greeted the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Jeff." Theodore said.

"Please, take a seat, shall we get down to business?" Jeff asked.

"Let's do it." Dave said eagerly.

"Ok, so as you heard I want to headline sponsor a tour around the United States for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Now what this will entail is me and my company funding your tour and in return we will take home a percent of the overall earnings from the live show and when it is also televised live on NBC." Jeff stated.

"Sounds pretty simple." Alvin said before he was quickly quietened by Dave.

"But?" Dave asked.

"But this will opportunity has been highly sort after by many companies worldwide and some people might try and take the stoppage of this tour into their own hands. If you know what I mean Dave." Jeff states again.

"I understand, maybe this conversation would be better suited in lower numbers." Dave said.

"I agree, if you will follow me Dave. The Chipmunks and Chipettes will be fine to stay here." Jeff said as he rose from his seat and moved towards another door in the room.

"Stay here guys, me and Mr Bezos have some important information to discuss." Dave said crouching down next to the Chipmunks.

"Okay Dave." Eleanor said quickly before anyone else could interrupt.

To the Chipmunks the meeting felt like it was going on forever to the point where they were starting to get bored. For some reason Simon had brought a small book with him in his jumper pocket and him and Jeanette were sitting contently reading the book. They had been bought food during the wait and Theodore and Eleanor were happily eating and talking between each other.

Alvin and Brittany has just decided to move away from the rest to the other end of the table where they couldn't hear them and were lying on their backs talking.

"So what was it like back where you came from, before Ian?" Alvin asked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"It was nice, me and my sisters had our own area in the small tree village but we knew we had a gift and wanted to use it so we left." Brittany said.

"It was sort of the same with me and my brothers. D-Did you ever have anyone you liked where you came from." Alvin asked with a stutter that Brittany picked up but decided against mentioning it.

"You mean like other boys?" Brittany asked as she turned to look at Alvin.

"Umm yeah." Alvin said nervously and looking away. Brittany noticed a slight change in shade on his cheeks and a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked away again.

"I had a boyfriend before me and my sisters came to the city but he turned into a asshole so I dumped him but it broke my heart." Brittany said getting quieter towards the end. At this Alvin turned back around and they looked at each other. Alvin stared into Brittanys mesmerising blue eyes and felt like he was losing himself. Brittany was also staring into Alvins deep orange eyes and could see the genuine concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Britt I didn't know." Alvin spoke softly.

"It's ok Alvin, you didn't know." Brittany said softly aswell.

"No but now I feel bad." Alvin said dejectedly.

"It's fine honestly Alvin, there was this boy that helped me to get over it but I don't think he knows how much he helped." Brittany said still being quiet and Alvin thought best to drop the subject.

On the other end of the table Simon and Jeanette were looking over at Alvin and Brittany. Jeanette knew what Brittany was telling Alvin and thought it best to tell Simon.

"I know what Brittany is telling Alvin." Jeanette suddenly spoke causing Simon to look at her curiously.

"How do you know?" Simon asked.

"Call it sister intuition, but I can only tell you if you promise to keep it a secret." Jeanette said looking at Simon to which he just nodded.

"Brittany had a boyfriend back where we came from and it was going well." Jeanette started.

"I can already tell this is going to break Alvin to know that she had a boyfriend." Simon quickly said.

Jeanette chuckled and continued. "Until he turned into an asshole. Brittany loved him, I know sounds early to say it but she did so when he did it broke her heart. It was pretty much the reason why we came to the city aswell as our singing but she won't tell Alvin that."

"Wow, that's a lot, this is going to hurt Alvin because he really cares about her." Simon said.

"I know that's why they have stopped talking from what it seems. I hope Dave comes out soon." Jeanette finished.

"Yeah same, do you think it would be alright for me to talk to Alvin about this when we get back." Simon asked.

"Yeah probably but don't let Brittany, Theo or Ellie know about it, it's for the best." Jeanette said.

"Ok will do, I just want to make sure Alvin is ok and that he makes Brittany happy instead of arguing with her." Simon said as he looked back at his book.

Meanwhile in the opposite room Dave and Jeff were coming to the end of their conversation but they had some very important information to discuss.

"So back to what we discussed earlier in the other room. You understand that this could be potentially dangerous for them. I will provide as much security as possible for all events and accommodation but people who are dedicated will find a way around it you know that." Jeff said sternly.

"I understand but it would break their reputation if we rejected this, so we will take the risks and I will protect them with my life." Dave said proudly.

"I'm glad to hear Dave, the first concert will be right here in Los Angeles and will also end here aswell. I will send you away with a list of the venues, dates and how to contact me if you have any questions. I look forward to the start of the tour. I trust that they will decide the songs to sing." Jeff said.

"Yes they will, I'll make sure to get a list for all locations so that can be put in place ahead of time. Thank you for all of this Jeff." Dave said.

"It is my pleasure, good day to you and all the Chipmunks." Jeff said as he opened the door into the original room startling the chipmunks.

"Ok guys, are we ready to go?" Dave asked generally. He was met with a series nods from them all. They were greeted out the building by the same car and they once again got into it but without the original fuss. Simon and Jeanette sat next to each other continuing to read Simons book. Theodore and Eleanor both sat on Daves legs and we talking to him, and Brittany was resting her head on Alvins shoulder at the other end of the car.

For Brittany the journey felt longer but she enjoyed the fact that she was resting her head on Alvins shoulder and he was complaining. She felt a bit down since the discussion earlier but not knowingly Alvin was helping by just being there and literally giving her a shoulder to rest on. Alvin's heart rate was through the roof and only he knew why, he was enjoying the fact that Brittany was resting her head on his shoulder but he felt like it was only because of their conversation earlier that she was.

Besides he enjoyed the feeling and knew that he had to comfort her for the next couple days so that she wouldn't think about it for longer than needed. They arrived back at the Seville household and quickly made their way back inside the home.

"Ok guys how does a takeaway for tea sound" Dave asked. This brought the group to life and Alvin jumped at the idea of a takeaway.

"Ooo yes please Dave, can we get pizza?" Alvin asked and a the series of nods from the rest of the group signalled they agreed.

"Ok, why don't you decide between your pairs what you want." Dave asked as he walked towards his room to get changed.

Alvin turned to Brittany who was sat on the sofa leaning on the arm. "What do you want Brit? On the pizza I mean?"

"I don't mind." Brittany said quietly.

"Ah come on Brit, you don't need to dwindle on the past, you need to live the present and make it worth living." Alvin said as he sat next to Brittany. Straight away Brittany moved and rested her head on Alvins shoulder again and he gently placed his arm around her unsure of what to do.

"I know Alvin. Thanks for comforting me, you do more than you know." Brittany said looking up at him.

Alvin blushed at the comment and tried not to let it show but Brittany noticed. "It's ok, so what do you want on the Pizza?"

"I think you already know Alvin." Brittany said with more enthusiasm.

"Meat feast?" Alvin asked getting more excited.

"Obviously!" Brittany exclaimed standing up and pulling Alvin with her.

Dave entered back into the room changed into his normal clothes. He collected the orders and placed it over the phone. 20 minutes later the food had arrived and once they were situated they tucked right in. Alvin and Brittany were making a competition out of seeing who could eat their slices first and somehow, much to Alvins dismay, Brittany won and she vowed to never let him live it down.

The rest of the evening was mostly spent lounging around watching films, playing the occasional game that would always end up being a competition between Alvin and Brittany, and Brittany would always win. Eventually they were all tired out and just resting on the sofa. Brittany made sure to rest in her favourite spot, Alvin shoulder and he was definitely not against it.

Eventually time for bed came and surprisingly for Dave no one was against it. They all took their turns to get ready for bed and eventually they were all ready. Brittany had time to think over today's events and came to the conclusion that she needed to thank and say sorry to Alvin for how she was. So she decided to jump up on to his bed and speak to him.

"Hey Alvin." She said

"Oh hey Brit, are you ok?" Alvin asked concerned.

Brittany loved when he showed concern but continued nevertheless. "Yeah I am fine now, I wanted to say sorry for how I was earlier."

"Sorry? Why you had a reason to be sad that's nothing to apologise for." Alvin said with meaning.

"And I wanted to say thank you for helping me and being there literally to be the shoulder I needed to rest on." Brittany said with a blush.

"Oh yeah it's fine, it looked like you needed it." Alvin said trying to play it off.

"But seriously Alvin, thank you for everything." Brittany said before going in and giving Alvin a hug and that he eventually returned after getting over the initial shock. Brittany jumped back down to her bed and slept knowing she had done the right thing.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry for the slow update, it's been pretty busy in my life right not but I will try to keep the updates fairly regular. I appreciate all the reviews and look forward to reading more. The next chapter will be the first show!


	3. First Concert

Chipmunks and Chipettes on Tour

Disclaimer – I don't own anything

Chapter 3 – First concert

5 days after the visit to Amazon headquarters to meet Jeff Bezos, the time to start their tour had come. Jeff had organised a tour bus for the Chipmunks that Dave would drive, per Daves request.

The Chipmunks has spent the rest of the week organising songs that they would sing, it would be a pretty standard concert for the Chipmunks and Chipettes where they would start together as a group, then split off where they would in groups take turns to sing multiple songs before they once again joined together for the finale.

Dave had them up early to prepare for the trip ahead. It wasn't far for the first destination but Dave wanted them to get there so they could prepare and do plenty of rehearsals to make sure they were in good shape. Jeff hadn't messed around when it came to the venues and the first one didn't disappoint, they would be performing at the renowned Walt Disney Concert Hall. Come 9am begrudgingly all the Chipmunks were ready for the short drive ahead of them.

"Ok guys the tour bus is here but I need to sign off on some forms before we get on board, so I will be back in a minute." Dave said before he went out the front door leaving the Chipmunks behind.

"What do you reckon it will be like?" Jeanette asked generally.

"Well I hope there is some food." Theodore said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hopefully enough to keep us entertained for quite a while." Brittany said.

"Yeah right, I'm just glad Dave got us all phones, at least we might be able to keep ourselves entertained for a while." Alvin said as he leaned against his suitcase.

"Well I am perfectly content with reading a book on our travels." Simon said adjusting his glasses.

Their conversation was interrupted by Dave as he entered back into the house startling the Chipmunks. "Ok guys when you are ready we can get on board." Dave said and before he knew it all the Chipmunks had dashed out the door leaving their bags behind for Dave to carry. "Brilliant." Dave said sarcastically.

It didn't take long for the Chipmunks to reach the bus and climb on board. Like the previous day all the Chipmunks were in awe at how spatial 'their' tour bus was.

"Wow, ok now I am in awe, this is next level." Brittany said jumping around the room.

"Ok guys get comfortable, we have a short drive to the first destination." Dave said as he put the small suitcases in the back of the bus.

"This is way bigger than I thought it was going to be!" Alvin exclaimed loudly.

"Calm down Alvin, you are going to have to get used to it, we are going to be here a while." Simon said as he sat down on one of the large sofas and started to read his book.

"Hey Alvin, do you want to go on twitter and do some promoting?" Brittany asked.

"Sure yeah let's do it." Alvin said as he joined Brittany towards the back of the bus. Alvin had been careful the last couple of days when it came to Brittany because of what she had told him when they visited Jeff. Brittany had been pretty fragile all week and constantly arguing with Alvin wouldn't make her any better.

Simon talked to Alvin shortly after the event and Alvin understood that it was probably better to keep the arguing to a minimum for now and hopefully forever. The drive wasn't long like Dave had promised and before they knew they had arrived at Walt Disney Concert Hall. They quickly departed the bus and entered the hall through the back entrance to avoid all the media and paparazzi.

The time was currently 11am and they had until 7pm when the show would start to prepare for it. The group had always been confident with how they performed but Dave had always pushed them to rehearse to make sure they were better than their usual.

The day had gone by quick and now time was fast approaching 7pm when the show would start. Alvin had been the first to get prepared and was now sitting in the boys preparation room with Simon talking casually.

Simon looked around the room before saying quietly to Alvin. "How is Brittany doing?"

Alvin looked at him confused before responding. "Why are you asking me, why don't you ask her?"

"Did you not remember what I told you before?" Simon asked.

"Yeah of course but I don't understand why you are asking me, it's not like I am with her constantly." Alvin said before he realised what he was saying.

Simon just laughed as Alvin realised what he had said. "Sure… so how is she then, I'm not going to leave it alone." Simon said.

"Why are asking me this all of a sudden what about Jeanette and you, how are you two doing." Alvin asked trying to get one back.

"We are doing well but I'm not pushing things." Simon replied calmly, Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"Britt is fine, she has been pretty down over the last couple of days but doing this tour is helping take her mind off things." Alvin replied looking away.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now how are you two doing?" Simon asked slyly causing Alvin to choke on air.

"What is this 20 questions because I think you reached your limit." Alvin responded sarcastically.

"Well I can tell from your reaction that's it's something you are trying to keep a secret, also that you don't know where you want it to go because she doesn't physically show interest but still want it to work out." Simon stated as a matter of fact.

"You can tell that from my reaction?" Alvin asked bewildered.

Simon just simply shrugged. "Well you pretty much hit the nail on the head. I was really hoping she would say no to having a boyfriend before but now I know that she did what if he turns up again and steals her away again before I get my chance." Alvin finished dejectedly.

Simon put his arm around his brother in a comforting embrace before saying. "Don't worry Alvin, you don't see it because you are involved but me and Jeanette have noticed the way that she looks at you with a loving smile. You just need to prove to her that your love for her is strong because it will be pretty hard to break through the strong outer wall she has built up."

"But I don't know how Simon. How do I do that?" Alvin asked genuinely wanting an answer for once.

"I can't tell you what to do Alvin but it has to come from deep within your heart, think about what she would appreciate the most then do it but don't let anyone else stop you from following your heart." Simon said with confidence.

"I appreciate it Simon, oh and also take your own advice." Alvin said as he stood up.

"Sorry to break up the conversation boys but we are on in 5." Jeanette said as she opened the door into the boys preparation room.

Alvin and Simon made their way to stage side where they joined the others who were taking sneak peaks through the curtains at the crowd.

"There is so many people out there." Theodore exclaimed nervously.

"Don't worry about it Theo, we have done this before we will be ok." Eleanor said as she gave Theodore an reassuring smile.

"Ok guys, it's show time! The announcer is about to go on stage." Dave said with excitement.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes joined together in an huddle and Alvin was the first to speak. "Ok guys, like every other concert but let's make this one better, I know we can do it." Simon shot him a quick smile before Brittany continued on.

"Like Alvin said we have done this before so nothing is new but let's try and make this the best we have ever done so let's put as much effort as we possibly can into this." Brittany said. They all nodded and broke the huddle just as the announcer arrived on stage.

"Welcome Los Angeles to the Walt Disney Concert Hall!" The crowd increased their volume tenfold in response.

"It is my honour to present to you tonight the first of many concerts around America over the coming months of the world renowned Chipmunks and Chipettes!" The announcer shouted and the crowds volume easily surpassed him.

The music started up as the group bound onto stage and got ready to sing.

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Let's show the world we can dance (dance)

Bad enough to strut our stuff

The music gives us a chance (chance)

We do more out on the floor

Groovin' loose or heart to heart

We put in motion every single part

Funky sounds wall to wall

We're bumpin' bodies. Havin' us a ball, y'all

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Do it now, shake it down

Shake your body all around

Do it now, upside down

Come on y'all, let's show them how

Do it now, shake it down

Shake your body all around

Do it now, upside down

Come on y'all, let's show them how

We got the rhythm tonight (night)

All the rest know, we're the best

So,shadows flashing in the light (yeah)

Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'

Shake it high, shake it low

We take our bodies, where they wanna go

Feel that beat, never stop

Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Do it now, shake it down

Shake your body all around

Do it now, upside down

Come on y'all, let's show them how

There's nothing more (nothing more)

That I'd like to do (like to do)

Than take the floor (take the floor)

And dance with you

Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'

Alvin:

Let's keep dancin'

Shake your groove thing

Alvin, Simon, Theodore

Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing

Theodore:

Shake it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing

Yeah, yeah

Show 'em how you do it now

The song ended and the crowd erupted into cheers that shook the whole hall but as quick as they came on stage the Chipmunks left the stage leaving the Chipettes to do their own songs.

2 hours later both the Chipettes and Chipmunks had finished their respective sections of the show and they were preparing for the big finale. The song they chose to sing they had sung before but it was one of their fan favourites so they thought they would sing it again. Everyone was starting to get tired but they still had in them what they needed for one last big song.

Once again the announcer went on to stage to announce the finale. "What a show this has been!" He announced loud and the crowd agreed.

"But all good things must come to an end and this is the finale!" He shouted and the crowd once again went higher.

Brittany:

My mama told me when I was young

We're all born superstars

The Chipettes:

She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on

Brittany:

In the glass of her boudoir (ha ha ha ha)

There's nothing wrong with loving (ha) who you are

She said

The Chipettes:

'Cause He made you perfectly (ha ha ha ha)

So hold your head up girl and you'll go far

Listen to me when I say

I'm beautiful in my way (hey)

'Cause God makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Don't hide yourself in regret

Just love yourself and you're set

I'm on the right track, baby

I was born this way

Brittany:

Yeah-hey!

The Chipmunks:

("Ooh wah" repeats until end of verse)

Ain't no stopping us now

We're on the move (hey)

Ain't no stopping us now

We got the groove (So you have, so you have!)

Brittany:

There ain't no stopping us now

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:

'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come and show them what you're worth

Make them go up, up, up

As you shoot across the sky

The Chipmunks:

And baby, there ain't no stopping us now (no)

Alvin:

We're on the move (ah, ah, ah)

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:

Baby, you're a firework

Alvin:

We got the groove (ah, ah, ah)

The Chipmunks:

And baby, there ain't no stopping us now

Brittany:

There ain't no stopping us now

Alvin:

We're on the move (ah ah ah)

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, & Eleanor:

Come and let your colours burst

Brittany:

C'mon let your colours burst

Alvin:

We got the groove (oh, oh, oh)

The Chipettes:

'Cause I was born this way

Brittany:

This

The Chipmunks & The Chipettes:

Way!

"Thank you Los Angeles!" Alvin shouted loudly. The crowd took it one step further and added to the previous noise level. The Chipmunks exited the stage together and were greeted by Dave who enveloped them in a massive hug.

"Congratulations guys, that was amazing, 1 down." Dave said with joy.

"Well dome everyone, that was amazing." Alvin stated and everyone agreed.

After much more meeting and greeting fans outside of the hall they eventually made it back to the bus where it took them to the 5 star hotel that Jeff had booked them in for the night before they got back on the road again tomorrow.

Thank you guys for reading this chapter! I know this is a bit shorter than the rest but I will try to make the next one longer. That was the format I will be running for the concerts except maybe for some special occasions later on. I appreciate all the reviews and keep them coming because it is motivating me to keep updating this story.


End file.
